Mistaken
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: Molly seems to be right about Aikka's fiance, but will he listen? Its an identity crisis people! But there's more disaster as the Krogs show up....!
1. Chapter 1

_"We'll meet again soon I promise, you must see my kiingdom." Aikka said from atop his beetle._

_"With great pleasure, but don't forget I'll be waiting." Molly told him_

_"Goodbye Molly, take care of yourself."_

Those words echoed in Molly's mind while laying in bed, they hadn't seen eachother in five years, there was an occasional letter brought by a mail bird from Nourasia, who swiftly left before she could write one of her own, but other than that, nothing, she began reading his letter another time.

_Molly,_

_Its been a long time since my last letter, our kindgom has been quite busy fighting off the remaining Crogs who were bent on taking over, however since Kross' destruction none of them had the gull to stand up to us. _

_My father found it quite refreshing to walk out his room alone without being bombarded by them each morning telling him their demands. As to my request, the king has had little time for my 'constant babbling' as he calls it to bring you here, its still a bit hectic, there are other reasons involved, and I won't bore your mind with the details.._

_Judging by the last letter I assume all is well at your end, I'm still in awe from how you managed to hide your identity from your father till the last part of the race, even I was fooled, not to worry though, holding a grudge is not what I was brought up to believe in...honorable intentions, not to mention truth and honesty...well anyway...I must get back to my duties, which have been ignored for the past few minutes while I write to you..._

_Courage Molly, you must have faith, being alone doesn't mean you have to stay alone, _

_My thoughts are with you always_

_Prince Aikka_

''Oh Aikka, what could you be doing now?'' Molly asked herself, turning off the light and retreating under her covers

_------_

_On Oban: When Aikka's transport was about to take off._

'Molly, this will be difficult, my father hasn't taken to you like I thought he would, the king won't let you come with me, I told him of my promise, yet he says not to keep it...how can I take it back? Another thing my father is troubled with is to my betrothed, I am to be married as soon as I become king...I don't know why my father thinks you'd be in the way, there's nothing between us...well almost nothing, our friendship may be true blue, yet he assumes its something more...

Something more, what is that something, love? Yes I love you...as a friend, a great one...Molly seeing you happy brings me great joy, I'd hate to crush your expression if I couldn't bring you with me...at least one day.'

_------_

_On Oban: When Molly's transport was about to take off._

'Oh Aikka, how I wish to be with you at this very moment, my heart is aching, what's wrong?? I know your Fencing Master hasn't really warmed up to me...does that mean your parents feel the same. My father told me not to expect too much, I guess it wasn't meant to be, however if you don't come to get me soon, I'll hop on a transport myself and suprise you anyway...Goodbye my Prince, let us meet soon.'

**Let me know what you think, I'm still not certain if I want to go through with this or not...Yes its short but heck short stories are just as good**


	2. Chapter 2

Nourasia: Present

The moonlight washed over his naked body as he lay there on the bed, listening to the sound of the mail birds call, and the splash of every waterfall, soothing his heated mind. Aikka had been pondering about the days ahead, his future wedding to his beloved Percephanie..the Prince's betrothed, the days when Molly would finally come, and most of all..the Krogs.

Yes you heard right the Krogs were still as cruel as ever, beating the heck out of whoever they wanted to because they were bigger or just plain crazy. They hadn't returned to Nourasia yet, but there was talk of another invasian, it was more of a threat than anything...and as his father put it 'A big bluff'

But to Aikka he didn't think it was all a lie, no the Krogs were up to something he couldn't see, it was becoming a danger as the years went by. A knock outside his door loosened Aikka's thoughts.

"Who is it?" He asked tightening the grip on his bedcovers.

"Its me." Percephanie called coyly.

"Oh" he said " Give me a minute" He ruffed around his room for spare clothing, and let her in a few seconds later. "Come in" Aikka gazed at his beloved soon to be bride, she was truly beautiful, Percephanie's golden hair reached down below the waist and her silver eyes gleamed in the dim light, the black robes she wore billowed when the draft came through...unlike most Nourasians Percephanie's skin was a lighter shade of brown, the same as human skin, but very pale. "What may I ask brings you here at this late hour?"

"Darling don't act so formal with me...it doesn't suit you, I just passed by your father who told me he'd wish to have a word with you...now." Aikka always blushed when she called him darling.

"He's been at my throat all evening." Aikka sighed, Percephanie layed a hand on his neck and started to massage it..laughing out loud. "He's only trying to get you ready for the throne, and I also believe he's taken another step down towards your friend from Earth's visitation." Her last statement perked his head up a bit.

"When you put it that way I have no choice." Aikka got up and headed towards the door when the next words she spoke held him back a moment. "Why do you care for her so much? Is she who you really want intead of me?"

"As I've told everyone else, there's nothing to worry about, she and I aren't interested in eachother in such a way...I promise you that love." He gave her a small kiss on the hand before retreating from the room, leaving his fiance alone and utterly confused.

The Prince's pace quickened as he reached the halls of his father's domain, taking in the respect to knock first before being beckoned in by the magnetic tone the King seemed to thrash about the room.

"Father, I am here regarding your request." at the Kings uprooted eyebrow he continued. "Percephanie sent me word of this."

"Oh...yes I completely forgot, my apologies Prince Aikka, as you well know there has not been time for any of us to fetch your young Earth friend-"

"Forgive my intrusian father, but you've told me this every single time its been asked, I gave up trying to pursuade you...so why now does this come up?"

"Because my son, the time has come for you to go and bring her here, do not give the thanks to me...it was after all your mother's idea." Of course...mostly everything was planned by his mother. "The ship arrives at dawn...I expect you back within a few days.".


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry the chapters are so short, its just a way to pass the time for an hour before the internet begins to call my name. Thanx for reviews...I hope to have more...and I placed it in the Mature section now..because of ...well you'll see (EVIL GRIN)

Percephanie was still sitting on his bed when the Prince came back to his room, she noticed a smile upon his

lips..one her eyes never came upon before, Aikka took her in his arms and spun around the room. "Prince what-"

"Father finally agreed, I go to fetch Molly at daybreak." Aikka said laughing.

"Shouldn't you get ready?" Percephanie asked Aikka who was barely listening to her beyond that point. "Prince Aikka?" the girl yelled a bit louder, still being ignored she immediately hit him over the head with a pillow. "Don't ignore a woman when she's talking to you!"

"I was listening...no really I was." Prince Aikka defended himself after his fiance gave him a deathly look,

scoffing at his words. "Please don't get jealous over nothing-"

"Nothing! How am I supposed to take it when all of a sudden my future husband acts as though his Earth friend is the last person on the entire galaxy...You ain't kidding when you say I'm jealous, you've never acted this way around me Prince.. so...Vibrant and happy."

"Relax love, I just haven't seen her since my return from the 'Great Race' if Molly hadn't been there my strength would have surely collapsed under Kross' fist, its one of the reasons our friendship with Earth has changed...and something else...I thought of you every day when we were apart, it wasn't as if I was fooling around."

"Well I sure hope you weren't screwing other woman!" Percephanie's voice was shrill and mean.

"I intend to keep the promise of being your husband, there is no one else but you, and you alone forever." Percephanies heart did a double flip, his words were so touching she couldn't help but cry, cry all over his shoulder, Aikka gave her comfort before sending her off to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for the reviews everyone, not many but still its great to know someone cares, oh and I did try to make this chapter a bit longer, hope you like it...and as to my evil grin, it will get bigger each chapter...

Oh almost forgot, a bit of foul language is involved, thought it would be a nice warning...

It was midnight on Earth and Molly was still awake, she had finally gotten a place of her own this would be the first night she would be spending, totally alone...Not that she still didn't love her father, he was hardly ever home what with the racing management hogging all his attention.

One other reason for her packing everything up was the business opportunity...Molly found her calling at a place called Persachi's...its a warehouse full of mechanical merchandise, the only merchandise around, the boss (Ethan) sends faithful Molly to do all his dirty work (so to speak) since she's the only one who knows more about them than anyone else around.

It was obvious to Molly, the real reason he kept her around was because he wanted her, yes I'm talking about the male wanting to get in her pants kinda thing, it was totally disgusting, he was married after all, and Molly made it a point to never fall in love with a married man. She had told Ethan this several times when he'd cornered her in a small room, Ethan's comment:

"Babe, it doesn't matter to me, my wife's a whore anyway, why don't we give it a go, you know you want it!"

"Ugh, not on your life, I'm waiting for Mr. Right, not Mr. pathetic, go find Sherry."

"I already have."

"Then go screw yourself!" Molly told him almost running out the door when he yanked her back in and pinned her to the wall. "A virgin like you deserves a real man, like me!! Ain't no one else who gonna fuck your brains out!" Molly hit him over the head with a nearby Cell Pan.

"You'll pay for this, one way or another, I'll get my hands on you!" Ethan told her trying like hell to not fall on the ground from being so dizzy.

It had been nearly a week since the incident and Ethan had not confronted her since then, Molly probably figured he was out there screwing someone, he liked the pleasure of it, especially the ones who haven't experienced sex yet, Molly accidentally found him with a 12 year old once, didn't say anything, the girl always came back for more. It was suprising to hear the slut hadn't gotten pregnant yet, Ethan never used a condom.

A breeze paused by her cheek, the window was open letting some of the cool air in, or whatever's left of it, the summer heat ran to an astounding 105 degrees, all A/C turned to full blast, unfortunately Molly never looked for that in her new house, it didn't have it so the window was her last resort.

The covers were pushed back revealing her trim and naked figure, shed of her clothing on account of the sweat and smell wafting from them.

From downstairs there came a sound of a heavy pan clattering to the floor, Molly had put all the dishes away, or so she thought cause yet another sound issued from below, followed by a harsh scream of some kind. Molly draped a thin robe over herself before quietly slipping out of the room, grabbing a bat in the process, the hard part now was trying to manuever around the boxes, some which were stacked high above her head.

Now it seemed a scuffle had produced from the kitchen, although it couldn't be with food, Molly didn't buy any yet, leftovers maybe? well whatever was happening Molly would soon find out.

"Gotcha-AAAAH!" The sight in front of her was nothing her thoughts could register, A large dark grey bird with tan eyes stood there, he flapped his wings harshly from his throat issued a slight 'Carra Caww' the creature knocked several other objects to the floor including Molly.

"Slighshade Enough!" A male voice sad from within the shadows, at his master's command the bird calmed himself down still eyeing Molly as though she was breakfast. "Don't be afraid, he won't eat you, and I hope my friend here hasn't done any harm."

"No but---Aikka!" Eyes widening at the sight of the Prince, he changed so much since she saw him last, at least his body anyway, he seemed to grow out a bit more, muscles hardened underneath the same outfit, she had to admit he looked dashing, noticing her cheeks got warm, she was glad the moonlight had not faced in her direction. Her feelings for the Prince had not changed after all this time.

"Hello Molly." He too noticed a change, her hair was the same two toned color, a bit more red though and extremely long too, though it did not reach past her stomach. The Prince was very aware her chest and bottom half of her had filled out too, making Molly very becoming. He also had blushed, sadly he was in the direct view light, so she saw his darker shade. "Its been too long."

"But why now?" Feeling as though the Prince had x-ray vision she covered herself up a bit more, though it did not ease her concious. "After all these years..."

"Molly let us not delve into the past, if we hurry the ship will take us back to Nourasia and the both of us will be there by this time tomorrow."

"Your right, but I have to pack my suitcase-" stopping for at a wave of the Prince's hand there was a slight bump from above, her suitcase appeared beside her a second later. "Lets be off then."

"Umm...Aikka, will you at least let me put on some clothes first?" He gazed at her appearance and widened his eyes in suprise, cheeks burning into an even darker color. "Good idea." Molly retreated up the stairs about halfway when she remembered something. "Aikka...I have to call my boss-" 

"Can't it wait until we're on the transport?" Aikka asked, after thinking it through a few more seconds she agreed and went up to her room. 

"I am so outta here!" Molly whipered to herself, finally she would be with Aikka it wasn't a dream and to clear that up after selecting her outfit she ran back downstairs and gave Prince Aikka a big hug, which he hesitantly shared. "Alright I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Ha ha..some people caught my mistake...oops, you know what I kinda figured that out too, so please go back to chapter four I edited half of it...enjoy..YAY...more reviews..BTW...I changed Percephanie's appearance...she's now a...well go back to the second chapter and find out...hehehe

_On the Transport_

It was a bit hard trying to get a conection let alone find Ethan, however it was a good thing he hadn't any business to attend to especially at 1 0' clock in the morning.

"Ethan I'm sorry but this is an emergency." apologizing for waking him up so early, he looked like a drunkard standing there all whethered out.

"It better be, ah wait don't tell me, you've finally come to your senses and-"

"No, nothing of the sort." Molly rolled her eyes in protest. "I just called to tell you a friend of mine came short notice and is taking me back on his own planet, so I'll be gone for a while."

"I see." He looked a bit put out by her claim yet he decided to let it go. "Call me when you get back, but do it when I'm awake..goodbye."

'Well that was easy.' Molly said to herself looking out among several stars outside buzzing by them as they flew by. "Now comes the hard part."

-----

Transport Landing on Nourasia

Why the Prince had shut himself off in his little room while they were on the Tranport Molly wasn't sure of, but it was quite sad, Molly really wanted to chat with him, yet it seemed he was keeping her away..but he did finally come to find her when the ship was about to land.

"I hope my kingdom is to your liking." He said with a bit of a harsh tone Molly found rather intimidating "Please don't try to insult me." Molly retaliated as they were headed out the door. "I'm sure your planet's absolutely...Oh my..." The scene before her literally took Molly's breath away, they were on a large rock and all around them were waterfalls.

The rock Molly stood on was only feet away from the nearest legde of a cliff of water, yards away she saw what looked like 4 other docking bays trapped by an enclure of water that dropped down below. (Trying my best to help your imagination...sorry if its not wonderous) All life seemed to exist with water, including the town and buildings, they weren't exactly on water itself, but to the naked eye it really seemed that way.

"Lets go Molly." A voice whispered in her ear, Molly gazed at the Prince, their eyes met making her heart

melt as she saw the deep kindness in his eyes, his expression was awe at his friends new found love for his world, it was a place Molly would surely call home someday, she took his hand and they flew off into the night towards destiny, and towards the Nourasian Kingdom.

"Sire I believe the Prince has finally arrived." Cyrus, Aikkas fencing master announced after seeing G'dar's gittery movements, whenever a mounts master leaves, he/she automatically knows when to expect him back, something Nourasians figured out many long years ago.

"Oh good...inform him at once we'd wish to speak to him, bring the Earth girl as well, I want to see what my son has doomed us with." King Elixen stated...when Cyrus left the room Elixen's wife Yuvea gave her husband a questioning look before repeating the words "Doomed us with?" Yuvea hit Elixen with her elbow which produced shouts...Yuvea as always ignored them.

"Oh look, Cyrus is here, I suspect my parents wish to meet you." He was right, as soon as Aikka landed Slighshade he was summoned to the castle. "Don't be nervous." He felt Molly's body shake, his voice calmed her nerves and she settled in a calm state of mind.

"Ah Prince Aikka, and the Earthling..." Elixar voiced as the two entered the room. "What a pleasure to finally meet your acquiantance...might I ask your name?"

"I am Eva, sire...but mostly everyone calls me Molly, I am honored to here." Molly bowed, to which Aikka did the same but ever so shortly as the King spoke his next few words...ones that made Molly's breath stop.  
"Yes well, Prince Aikka, your bride has asked of you several times of late, I believe you know the next move?" It was more an order than a question Aikka got his father's hint and escorted her out the room.

"So...your married...I didn't know." She said after a bit of awkwardness, totally on Molly's part. The knots in her stomach seemed to tighten, and her heart felt as though it had broken, as the man she loved had been stolen from her. "We get married when I take the kingdom over, which won't be for quite a while, Percephanie had been promised to me from birth...Molly I thought I wrote you about this."

"If you did it never reached me...what a beautiful name, I like her already." She made the Prince laugh, the sound of feet were heard and a girl was shouting his name, Molly briefly saw her face before Percephanie threw herself on the Prince. "Oh my darling, I thought you'd never come back."

"I was only gone for two days love, anyways I'd like you to meet a friend of mine...this is Molly." Percephanie gazed at her for a moment, with a slight apprehension, she excused her rude behavior and hugged the Earthling anyway. "I've heard soo much about you!"

"Really? Wow, I hardly know anything of you...but I'm sure that'll change." Molly said, she could tell Percephanie was a bit offended by her words, most of all her hawk eye was on Aikka for it...probably because nothing about her was said..."Yeah I'm sure it will."

"Well Molly come with me, I'd like to show you a bit more..Percephanie..would you care to join us...we're going on a boat ride."

"Oh darling you know how I feel about boats." Percephanie lied, she did not want to include herself in the Prince's friendship with Molly just yet, another time perhaps. "Very well." Aikka eyed her with a deep look of confusion. "Coming?" He asked to Molly who gently took hold of his arm.

The boat was small, and canoe shaped, however there was alot more space to move around, Aikka stood most of the time controlling the boat with a wooden stick (I don't know what type of boat I'm referring to...its slipped this writer's brain..HELP) carefully placing it in and out of the water without killing any fish.

"I have been given the duty of patrolling this area, its come to our attention from our locals the walls on the outer rim of the wall are slowly breaking, I haven't seen any signs but its good to check." Aikka told her, they spent nearly an hour riding the river's edge, with nothing holding them but railing. "All clear." he said.

Molly just sat there staring into the beyond, trying her hardest not to let Aikka see her cry, after all he was the one she was waiting for, but now that he was taken...Molly felt her heart crumble, everything in her world turned to dust, maybe Ethan was right...maybe...

"Molly?" His voice riveted her thoughts, and she looked up in the Prince's face, he was kneeling down, closely studying her, his fingers caressed her chin, such a gentle touch, his eyes felt like deep dark crystals she just wanted to loose herself in them...in him. "Shouldn't we..be heading back?" Molly asked, for she had almost planted her lips to his, looking away she started to smack herself internally, he was an 'almost married' man...this was not supposed to happen.

From a rock above them Percephanie saw everything with tears in her eyes, how could the Prince, her man, bring another female, let alone an earthling...it was all falling apart at the seems.


	6. Chapter 6

Percephanie couldn't stand it no longer, feeling the urge to flee she acted upon it, running all the way across the land, trying her hardest to escape what could not be forgotten. Why did this have to happen now, why did this have to happen to her?

"Ouch! Hey!" Said a male voice who Percephanie blindly stumbled over as her eyes were streams of liquid running down her face...it was Talme one of Prince Aikka's men. "Sorry I...got flustered."

"Looks like your a lady of distress." Talme inclined his head to look at her more interestingly, with his brown hair sticking up he looked like one of those lolly pops. "No its nothing like that." Percephanie told him meanwhile coming down to Talme's level, she sat down beside a nearby tree and looked up towards the stars.

"What is it then?" Talme asked coming beside her grasping her hand. Percephanie was hesitant, after a while though she began to break down, crying like there was no tomorrow, by the end Talme was massaging her shoulders. "Do you want to get back at him?"

"Get back at the Prince? He hasn't done anything its she whose trampeling on my feet."

"And yet, he hasn't tried to push her away?"

"Well...no, he's incouraging her, he the man who is mine flirting with another-" Talme laid a kiss to her lips which she broke quickly slapping him in the face for going so far. "You vile, inconsiderate-" 

"Every woman needs a little reassurance."

"That isn't what I'd call reassurance, its more of a deal breaker than anything." Talme wasn't listening, this time he went as far as to lay a hand between her thighs, creating soft moans from Percephanie who tried to back away. Talme went to more extreme by placing a finger inside of her, dipping in and out with hard precision...Percephanie was still except for her hands which grasped his hand that was between her legs and pulled him out. "No...We...I...can't"

"Whose gonna know? There's nobody around."

"Sooner or later someone will find us..." Talme kept going even when Percephanie kept holding him off, he just knew it was what she wanted, it was what everyone craved for when they reached a certain age of adulthood...there was no denying it...sex was pleasurable, those who don't have anyone will go to the extremes to end their 'dirty imaginations' "I have a plan...it includes her" Percephanie's eyes widened.

"You mean you and Panneth are-"

"Yeah, which means there's absolutely no way anyone will know its you." Percephanie's devilish side took

over, making her crave Talme's every being, she had evil desires only he could fulfill, the Prince would never try and seduce her, at least not until after marriage,that was a long way off, she wanted the seduction now when the time was right.

Talme was rough in their engagement, thrusting into her with such force her legs could not hold her in balance, she was his second..oh how horny much hornier could he get?

Yeah well...sorry for the short chappie I had a hard time trying to come up with one, I finally came up with a decision to introduce this now instead of later...and any guesses on Panneth???

Not much of a lemon, hopefully my hands will write faster and my mind will stop interjecting every time I think I've created a deja vu scene. (Gah..why do they call it lemon? Unless it has something to do with oO uum...nevermind)

Oh and BTW This whole thing I've actually placed in my head, its not written down anywhere else, and this is as far as the writing goes as of now...Mistaken is the only story I haven't placed on a writing tablet...which is odd since writing is a love of mine. Already got the ending planned...its now the middle of ths story that's a problem...AARG...no wait..the problem is the end...noooo...wait...um...I'm crazy...review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Aikka felt her breath against his lips before she backed away suddenly, he was suprised at her demeanor, though the Prince probably shouldn't have brought her here...alone, he knew it was a secluded area, and therefore a bit of romance was bound to happen. 'Fool' Aikka's inner concious sniped.

Molly spoke the words again "Isn't it time we should be heading back now?" Her words were calm, spoken with a bit of worry perhaps, nothing to get fussy over.

"Perhaps..." Aikka stated, wishing to ask something, but feared it might cause Molly to shy away from him, he decided to ask it anyway. "You...wanted to kiss me?"

"I got lost in the moment is all..." Molly said blushing, the Prince laughed all the while blushing with her, causing her to burst out in fits of laughter too.

'The moment of what?' Aikka asked himself. "Your right, there are probably thousands of duties I need to take care of...that have been neglected..Molly, come along if you wish, my people would love to see you."

"No, I'll just be in the way...besides there's tons of places I have yet to explore."

"Your not going off without a guide."

"What's the matter, afraid to lose me? I can take care of myself." Molly laughed as his head inclined a bit at her bold statement "I'm afraid you'll get lost."

"If I do get lost, you'll come look for me won't you?" Aikka nodded. "Then there's nothing wrong with letting me go on."

"You trapped me." Aikka told her sighing, she was a stubborn one that was for sure, about as stubborn as Percephanie, maybe a bit more, which was something he had to get used to...well, not much getting used to, he was already aware of Molly's attitude.

"I did no such thing!" Molly protested..."Let me off here please." She was about to jump off until Aikka's hand grabbed hold of her waist and he hoisted her back in the boat. "What's got into you?"

"Would you like to swim?"

"Now? Not really why?"

"It is unstable here." He took the long stick and prodded the area she wanted to step on, a firm poke was all it took before his oar went deeper under the water. "Completely unnoticed to the untrained eye...If you are to go on alone, take this with you..." he indicated the oar. "Otherwise the chance of you surviving are slim."

---------------

"The chances of me surviving are slim...well thanks for the support Prince." Molly said aloud to herself when he docked to boat to let her off. "You sound like my father." Her feet kicked at several leaves lying on the ground, which weren't normal leaves at all. "Hey don't kick me." one of them said.

"Oh..sorry..I didn't realize leaves were alive here." Molly told the little...thing in front of her.

"Leaves we are not!" Said another...thing. "We are Leafettahs."

_'Still has the word **leaf **in it' _Molly innerly thought. "How can I tell the difference?"

"Look here, we have a spider shaped marking on our backs, normal leaves have X's."

"Oh...right...well next time I'll look before I kick."

"One more thing..." He said.."Leafettah's live in warm secluded areas next to Sapple trees."

"What's a Sapple tree?" He indicated the trees all around her, which had thick runnings of sap covering the branches, Molly thanked him and headed off...away from the Sapple trees and into another area. This time she gasped for all around her were cherry blossoms of different colors.

One thing Molly loved about the Cherry blossoms was their smell, which is one of the reasons Molly stayed away from them at most times because the intoxicating fumes caused her to become aroused...such a deeply intimate smell. But these Cherry blossoms were different, all looked to be the size of an oak, and the branches were that of a Weeping Willow.

Since these were of a different breed entirely from Earth, Molly decided upon the name Willow Blossoms, and their scent seemed not too overpowering, only a small fragrance..to which she was greatful for, Molly didn't wan't Aikka to see her if she ever became crossed with one of her own Cherry Blossoms, the sight would be...'No, don't think about it.' Her inner mind warned her. 'You'll only go off the deep end.'

Her mind slowly drifted over the possibility, her and Aikka would always be friends nothing more, but it seemed so real back then, that they would be together, in eachothers arms..now it was all just, a dream.

Molly couldn't take the silence any longer and pulled out her tape player along with some earphones...pushed play and listened to the words...

Its funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen?

'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you.

I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing

And when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-bes and once upon a song.

Now I know your not a fairy tale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

'Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

Its like you were floating when I was falling

and I didn't mind

Because I liked the view, ooh ooh, ooh, ooh

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you...

Every time Molly heard the song she thought of Aikka, even more so now that he was engaged, didn't he think of her the same way? There was no way she would ever know, if he had not confessed his feelings before, there wasn't a chance he was going to now...

--------------

"Prince Aikka, why is your friend not with you?" One of the cooks asked when he came into the room and saw the Prince all alone looking out the window.

"You mean Molly? She wanted to be by herself."

"And you let her go did you?" The cook asked unpleased. "What for

"Its hard to explain..." Trying to change the subject. "Have you seen Percephanie?"

"Oh, yes as a matter of fact, she went up to the Library only a moment ago."

"The Library? Thank you Devi I shall go now."

"Two woman, are you really sure you can handle them both?" Devi asked winking at the Prince who looked back at his friend a bit hurt. "I'm only implying they are a handful."

"Indeed..." The Prince left Devi in a state of worry as he thought Aikka was in a bit of a mixed up mood, something he'd never seen before in the young Nourasian. "Ah well, such is life." He said.

------------

Prince Aikka walked up the steps towards the Library, he never knew Percephanie liked to read, _'That proves you'll need to get to know her better' _his inner mind slapped him. "Of course." He whispered back..only regretting the fact that he didn't know her at all.

"Hello Percephanie..." Aikka said when he walked into the room and saw her standing over a pile of books completely unaware someone else was in the room. "Oh hello Aikka."

_'She actually called my by my name, how unusual...' _Ever since they had met Percephanie always called him 'Prince' or 'Darling'..hearing his name from her lips was...exciting. "So...what's new?"

"Oh, there's not much to say, except what were you thinking?"

"Pardon me my love?" He was unaware of what she was getting at.

"Bringing Molly here was a mistake, you know that as much as I do..." Percephanie was rather hot tempered tonight, something only he had seen in Panneth. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm angry at her for trying to take you away from me!"

"Molly isn't going to separate us...I told you this already."

"I saw the two of you together down by the falls on the boat!" Percephanie said now all up and in his face.

"So you were spying? Then you would have noticed there was absolutely no connection made." The Prince was flabberghasted by her behavior, she was taking this all the wrong way.

"Well..I...I don't believe you!" Percephanie said backing away. "Now I know how woman's brains work, even if they are different species, Molly loves you, I saw it in her face whenever she glances in your direction...it will end up breaking us apart."

"No force on any galaxy will tear us apart." He brought his hand up to her face and gently stroked it. "Even if something transpires...I will always come back to you...an arranged marriage it may be, however that doesn't stop me from loving you." The door opened suddenly, they both looked towards who had entered, it was Molly, who had a look of sadness and shock..

"Molly...what is it?"

------------

A voice in her head told her to go on the path a bit farther, without knowing why Molly slowed her pace down and quieted her breath, that is when she heard the voices.

"This is getting to be all too much..perhaps we should stop."

"I don't want to stop." A male voice said.

"Well, can't we go to a secluded area...I'm a bit worried being out in the open will get us caught."

"Very well." The male voice said, suddenly footsteps were approaching, she saw Percephanie and some guy out for a stroll, it was a bit suspicious, so she decided to follow them. 'This is crazy..go back' Her inner mind pleaded..but since she was already in the midst of things..there was no going back now.

"Ok how's this..." The male voice asked her.

"Better, you may continue..." Molly peeked around the corner, with a look of horror as she came upon what she ought not to have seen. Percephanie and...this guy were..having sex..._'Oh my god.'_ Molly thought to herself...slowly backing up and heading back to the castle..

"Where is the Prince?" She asked a cook who just so happened to be Devi. "Up in the Library." Molly high taled it up there and received another shock as she opened the door.

--------------

"How did you get here before me?" Molly asked Percephanie when she finally caught her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Percephanie asked confused "I've been here for about an hour."

"Aikka, can I see you for a minute?"

"I'd rather talk about it here if you don't mind." Aikka told her.

"I just saw Percephanie when I was out, she was being intimate with someone else...she must run really fast."

"Um...Molly..Percephanie has a twin sister." Aikka said, with a bit of amusement on his face.

"What?" Molly asked in complete shock, Percephanie just stood there laughing her head off, while Aikka explained the situation. "Yes, they're identical."

"I uh...guess I owe you an apology." Molly said to Percephanie who glady accepted it. "Would you like to meet my sister, when she's done...romping around?" Molly saw the smile on her face and smiled back, giggling...this was really weird.

-------------

"So, you were spying on us?" Panneth asked when she had returned from outside a while later.

"I thought I was keeping an eye on your sister, but to tell you the truth I can't find any difference between you, except of course for your attitude." It was a bit of a lie Molly told, another separation from the two is that Percephanie had a small flower tatooed on her shoulder, and Panneth..had a small V shaped one...

It was a detail she had to keep in mind, but for some odd reason, niether sister made a claim towards that fact, which made it obvious they were hiding something.

"Are you satisfied now Molly?" Aikka asked her.

"Yeah I suppose." Molly told him, unaware that right outside the door Cyrus had taken up a position, listening to every part of their conversation...he became amused, it was definetely something he'd share with the King...perhaps after Molly left Nourasia.

"Your father requests another visit with you Prince." Cyrus said when Aikka had opened up the door and had given his mentor an odd look. "Immediately." Aikka went past him towards his father's chambers while Panneth and Percephanie closed the door to their room...leaving Molly alone with Cyrus.

"So...have a little trouble with their identities did you?" Cyrus asked.

"Um...yeah...but its all cleared up now."

"Between you and me.." Cyrus leaned closer so that he was whispering in her ear. "...The fact that they are identical makes me wonder if they are who they say they are."

"I don't follow.."

"Which one is his bride to be and which is the fake..."

"I already figured that out.." When his expression turned to interest she continued. "The tattoes, have you ever noticed them?" He shook his head sadly. "Its on their shoulder...next time look, Percephanie has a rose and Panneth's is a boomerang."

"Well...that explains a bit I guess..but are you certain?"

"Give me a few days to figure it out and I'll get back to you."


	8. Chapter 8

"She what!!?" The Kings voice boomed about the room, Aikka was glad it wouldn't go any further than that for fear outsiders might hear them.

"Molly thought she saw Talme and Percephanie together, do not worry father, for she has taken back her accusation after seeing the two sisters side by side."

"You're sure of this?" Aikka nodded his head slowly knowing there was more to his father's words. "I'm not satisfied my son...be on guard, I fear an attack is coming..."

"Father, you aren't suggesting...Molly wouldn't dare -"

"I'm not talking about her my son...the Krogs..." _'Not again' _Aikka heard his inner mind sigh. "...have been issuing threats on a daily basis, our guards haven't spotted any movement as of yet.."

"Father...I thought you said this was all a hoax, and to forget it."

"At first, but when I saw the ghostly face of General Kross-"

"No! Kross is dead...he can't still be alive.." Aikka's face turned to a lighter shade of brown...this was not good news to hear...Kross was a monster, Aikka did not want to deal with him once more.

"But he is...I don't know how he escaped death either, he'll force himself upon us again, and this time...I'm not so sure he'll spare us."

"I think its time we end our game of decievement...Panneth." Percephanie said a few moments later when she was sure both sets of feet had left from the other side of the door. "We've been found out."

"Oh please, did you see the look on Molly's face after we were both in the same room, there ain't no way we'll be caught, she's given up..."

"No, she hasn't sister, Molly knows of our marks..." Percephanie pointed to her tattoo, which Panneth gave a short laugh at shoving the remark aside "We don't need to worry about that."

"Yes we do...for the Prince's fencing master is suspicious as well."

"Cyrus is an elder, and as far as old folk go, they're always on the lookout for something."

"This is serious Panneth!"

"Hey! You wanted the Prince to suffer didn't you?" Panneth asked her younger sibling (Yes they are identical sisters, but the two of them were born 3 years apart.) "I won't let you tear away now, after all I've done...pretending to be you, and visa versa. Of course its wrong, but sis, your happiness is all I care about, don't you want to be happy?"

"Yes..but you know Aikka loves me right..?"

"He won't show you any of his heart until after the wedding...I know how these things go, after all I was married to royalty once..." Panneth's voice dropped down as she remembered about her times with one of the Knights...to her disbelief and favor..he got beaten to death by a Krog.

_'Oh Panneth, Aikka's different...isn't he...the only person I want suffering is Molly, but she's doing a good job of making him suffer...maybe your right...I've always wore my heart on my sleeve...but yet, he keeps it beneath his clothing, protecting it from harm.' _Percephanie thought to herself. _'But...Molly, the connection between them is apparent...I've seen their hearts bleed together...I don't want him to be with an Earthling! He should be with me...I've got to do something...before he changes his mind.'_

"Where are you going?" Panneth asked when Percephanie jumped off the bed and began to walk towards the door. "I'm making things right." Percephanie said, to which her sister's brows furrowed in anger, and worry.

"Percephanie, I hope you know what your doing..."

"As do I.."

Aikka was walking silently through the Kingdom walls listening for any sign of movement, sighing in relief as he discovered most of the creaks he'd been hearing were from his own feet. He delved over the last few hours he'd spent, thinking about Molly and how confused she must be, about his father, Percephanie, everyone's safety.

_"'And this time...I'm not so sure he'll spare us.'" _those last few words his father spoke were etched in his mind, refusing to go away, he knew his father was right of course...about Kross he had seen him himself only a moment ago...

Flashback

"Well when the time comes father we should stand up and fight." Aikka told his father as they were still in the King's chambers.

"How can we fight someone three times our size? We can't win.."

"We must try Father...something has to be done-" Suddenly the door opened and Cyrus stood there with a look that said 'Trouble' "Sire...The General is on the line...demands a word."

"Tell him we'll be right there..." At Cyrus' inclined head Elixar pointed in Aikka's direction. "Yes sire..." Cyrus' words were heavy, knowing the Prince would be in for the time of damnation.

"Ah Kross what can I do for you today?" Elixar asked with some force of vibrance, Aikka stood at his side, his expression neutral as he gazed at Kross' form on the screen.

"Well, well..if it isn't the traitorous Prince, have you still got your eyes on that wretched female pilot?" Kross's voice was a bit off. On the General's side of the screen he saw Aikka hold in his breath while the King sent an unnaproved glare in his son's direction.

"As I've told you Kross, my friendship with Molly is none of your concern."

_'They've talked of this once before?' _Elixar's mind buzzed with questions. "Kross, her visitation is under my right..now is not the time for repitition...can we please go on with what you needed to talk to me about?"

"Hmm, do my ears hear correctly or am I imagining this, the Earth Pilot is on your planet as we speak.?"

"You are correct." meanwhile Kross couldn't help but find Aikka's glare towards his father amusing, it was a horrified look, one which he'd treasure always.."I see, well I don't remember what I wanted to discuss with you..until next time..and Prince" Aikka looked to Kross. "I'll be watching you."

"Father, why did you tell him about Molly...that wasn't the best idea.." Aikka rounded on Elixar as soon as the connection between Nourasia and Kross had faded.

"To see his reaction, my son..apparantly you were flinging yourself at her even on Oban.."

"Flinging myself? Courting Molly was the last thing on my mind, we helped eachother out during difficult times perhaps, and she was the only one who would talk to me in a kind manor."

"Be that as it may, we need to keep our mind focused for the Krogs' invasion...whenever it may come."

End Flashback

Kross' fury was evident, Aikka could feel the stillness in the air, a definent sign something bad was about to happen, as he turned the corner he came upon Percephanie...well actually he bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Percephanie, why are you out this late at night?"

"I've come to find you, I wish to speak to you...alone..." Aikka glanced at the outside shadows, greatful for the time, it was a bit past his guard duty and he agreed to walk with her.

They stopped outside his room, carefully Aikka opened the door, he was on edge now, he had to make sure nobody was inside..when he finished his surveilance he motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed.

"I am all ears-" no he was actually all mouth as Percephanie covered his lips with hers, Percephanie's arms surrounded him, so he couldn't escape, Aikka had no thoughts of escaping, he wasn't expecting this and pulled out of the kiss only a moment later. "Percephanie..?"

"I wanted to give myself to you." she said...Aikka's eyes shined with a pleasantness, he felt so moved by her statement, and her kiss... it wasn't until after he noticed his bride taking off her clothes did his mind change...

"What are you-" Percephanie silenced his mouth with a finger...she wasn't about to let him stop her from giving him her whole body, she climbed on top of the Prince, pulling him in for another deep kiss, which he returned holding her body against his, which was still fully clothed.

His clothing didn't last much longer as she began taking them off slowly, enjoying the Prince's many moans as her hands moved over his chest and stomach, Percephanie's only regret...she was making moves on her soon to be husband..a first timer in the game of sex..while she was a secondary learner. He didn't need to know it just yet though. she took off his other parts of cloth, the arm plates, the head band, last of all his pants. Percephanie looked over his whole form, deep in hunger as she soon realized how masculine his body was...you couldn't tell when he was guarded by sheets..but hell, he looked so damn good to her, she hoped their engagement would be thrilling.

Aikka was in a fog, he knew what she was doing, but couldn't stop her, he enjoyed all of this attention, the attration was melting his mind, his thoughts of the day's events were drown out. Percephanie placed her whole weight on top of him, she felt his erection between her thighs, his readiness was a given, all she needed to do was act..

Ever so slowly she kissed his lips, fingering his erection, he was long, and Percephanie had hoped every inch of him would be able to be thrusted about inside her..down her lips went, to his chest heating his nipples ever so slightly he moaned again, lower and lower until finally her lips were at his elongated stick.

Tongue went out on the search, tasting him, every inch, her intentions were slow, and Aikka was by now in total disbelief, so many places where one was sensitive, especially there, where her tongue still roamed, slow, too slow for his liking, he did nothing but wait for his arousal to cease or just blow over.

"Oh Aikka, let us see what you can do."

_'See what I can do?' _he thought to himself, it was then he looked up to meet her gaze, and that's when all hell broke loose."Stop!! This is against our Kingdom's rules!"he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I only wished to give myself to you...doesn't that mean anything?" she said in protest.

"Of course love, but...I cannot break the rules, even if we were to do it secretely, there would be no hiding it from my parents...after all, they know everything."

"You don't love me at all! Your rules are more important than my feelings!" Without waiting for another words she dashed off outside his room, out through the hallway to the front doors, and kept on running until Percephanie couldn't run anymore.

Aikka was troubled by her outburst, maybe he shouldn't have hurt her with those words...he didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, it was a tough decision to make but in the end the 2 posted chapter for chapter 7 was kept... Thanks for all your support I enjoy reading the reviews...I took a bit off of chapter 8 and placed it on here, I felt it necessary to remake the whole thing..anyway..on with the story!!!_

_'Father...I need guidance...' _He contacted his father through his mind...

_'What troubles you my son?' _Elixar asked worried at his son's words.

_'It's Percephanie...' _Aikka told him all about what she had done, by the end of it...he was afraid his father would lash out at him for letting things go so far..but it was completely opposite.

'_Prince, she's worried about what Molly said, afraid you'll believe her, and she's probably afraid you don't love her.' _His father said.

_'But I do love her...how can I make her see it?'_

'_Do whatever you feel is right...just not the same as she did...ok?'_

The Prince smiled_ 'You have my word...I'll find her right away' _He then ran out of his room to the direction he saw her go...sadly she was nowhere to be found, but the first person he did see was Molly, who was leaning against the Willow Blossom, deep in thought.

"Molly!" She looked at him suprised. "Have you seen Percephanie?" Molly's gazed over to a nearby field which was surrounded by many bushes, before she had time to say anything he began to go in that direction, until she caught his arm..holding him back. "What is it?"

"I just think." Molly struggled to get the words out in a whisper "Now isn't the best time to go looking for her."

He groaned in desperation "Molly if this is about what happened earlier..drop it!"

"But Aikka-" he put a hand up to silence her

"No, not another word! This has gone far enough...I'm starting to believe my father was right, you are interfering.. Go home Molly...just leave, its best if we don't see eachother again."

"Before...before you go can I ask one question?" Molly said with tears in her eyes, tears she wouldn't let him see.

"That depends on what it implies..." Aikka said with some hesitation.

"All I want to know is which tattoo Percephanie has, maybe then I will stop being so...paranoid, and suspicious." The real reason was Molly wondered if he knew about her tattoe.

"She has the flower." Aikka saw her shoulders relax a bit. "Molly I'm not that blind, and furthermore..nevermind..Percephanie needs me." Without a moments pause he headed off in the direction Molly had gazed once before.

"Panneth, I know your gonna hate me for making Aikka interrupt you, but it had to be done." Molly said under her breath.

_'Father, I shouldn't have doubted your words, about Molly, she went after her again, this time I am sending her home...for good.'_ Aikka said to his father, still heading towards the place where Panneth supposidly was.

_'A wise decision my Prince...what about Percephanie...have you found her yet?' _The king asked.

_'No.' _The Prince heaved a heavy sigh. _'She's a fast one, I'm looking for her sister..."_

_'How do you know where she is?'_ The King asked slightly baffled.

_'I'd rather not talk about the 'how' and 'why' just yet.'_

_'The Earthling?'_

_'Indeed, but now's not the time...I'll send word in the earlier hours of...well, later tomorrow.'_

_'It is tommorrow...eh forget it...night.' _The king yawned...Aikka sent him his good tidings before cutting off contact right before he entered the bushes.

"P-Panneth..." Aikka stuttered when he found her and Talme together, he tried to hide his uncomfort, however she spotted it right away and they covered up. "Have you seen Percephanie..?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"Yes, but that was before our disagreement...well anyway, if you see her could you tell her I was sorry?" Panneth just gave him a strong glare, holding it for a few more seconds before she actually spoke.

"If I do see my sister, I'll tell Percephanie you wanted to see her, won't say anything other than that."

"Fair enough..and thank you."

"Don't mention it." Panneth said with a haughty laugh, which sent chills down Aikka's spine, walking away he seemed to remember something...as he turned around he looked upon her shoulder...his eyes darted from it to her face...which was still looking at him intently..Aikka had to turn around to divide his reaction from her view.

"No...this is a mistake...it has to be...why would..." _'Try and calm down'_ his inner mind screamed at him meanwhile he had leaned himself against a tree the vision of the flower came upon him once more, as his woman was underneath another man. "Wait, the markings..." he said to himself, quickly running back to the castle. _'A document was made...long ago, explaining each marking upon the flesh of both siblings, in order for me to regain control of my anger I must find it!! Without waking the King and Queen!'_

"Prince Aikka.." One of the guards on duty spoke up when he saw the young Nourasian fly up out of nowhere. "You should be in bed...or at least in your room..."

"Couldn't sleep." Aikka said coming to a full stop in front of him "I've decided to do a little light reading."

"In an hours time, the library will close, I'll come round to make sure you've made it safely back to your room."

_'I don't need an escort!!'_ Aikka thought madly rushing up the stairs at such speed the guard thought he might trip on something.."Younglings...always in a hurry for something.."

------------------

Meanwhile lets get back to Molly who hadn't gotten back to her room yet, she was still out among the grounds just waiting...patiently...it was quite stupid to think the Prince would actually come back, she would just have to live with him being angry at her...when she came face to face with Aikka later, Molly was quite sure it would never happen, though something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

"Let it go you idiot..he doesn't love you, he and Percephanie were made fore eachother...if something happens in the next few moments to change it...well..."

_'Yeah like that'll ever happen.' _Her mind laughed. _'I doubt Percephanie was dumb enough to stay in Talme's arms when Aikka tried to look for her...' _

But what if she was, what if Percephanie hadn't the slightest clue Aikka had actually come looking for her, and she found the eyes of the Prince staring her down at the last moment...what if...

"Thats completely stupid...If Aikka had actually found her, he probably would not have looked upon her shoulder at all, she had enough clothing at that time to cover up the mark...and I don't think Aikka would face me..."

_'Of course he would, what are friends for...' _her mind encouraged her _'Friends let friends know how others feel.'_

"Yeah but 'friends' don't tell 'friends' to leave and never come back...I'm quite certain he won't even bother to come after me when I leave."

_'But aren't Nourasians taught to forgive others?'_

"This situation is quite different." Molly told her inner self out loud, which seemed quite rediculous, especially if she was overheard. "I'm going crazy."

'Your not going crazy, you just need to stop talking with your mouth..'

Molly actually agreed with that last part, without moving her lips of course, she felt the moons presence on her cheeks, dabbling it with light through the leaves of the trees.."Its time to go home."

------------------

Back at the Library, Aikka was busily ruffling through page upon page of historical documents, many of which were outdated and should be thrown away, an actual article concerning humans consumed his thoughts for a few minutes...it was actually quite interesting, but as time grew short he pressed on.

The Library Keeper watched the young lad for what seemed like ages, until he saw the Prince give a weary sigh and sit upon a bench with his head in his hands.

"Can I perhaps help you find something my dear Prince?" The Prince had been unaware of he Keeper's presense and fell off the chair, flipping over the small table in the process.

"I'm terribly sorry elder..." Aikka helped him flip the table in its upright position. "I'm looking for historic documents of our family."

"Relatives of the past or future generations?"

"More recent ones if you please.." Aikka said, glad that someone knew what they were looking for. "Ah here it is..'Kingdom Personnel.' anything else?"

" 'Kingdom Personnel'? That's an odd title..." Aikka said.

"Yes I'd have to agree with your father's intriguing mind, but he's handwritten the entire thing, start to finish a few blank pages left...I assume he's saving it for something big, you perhaps..."

_'Me..now why would he do that?' _The Prince asked himself. "Thank you elder, that's everything I need."

"Pleasure your heiness." he looked toward the timer 30 minutes left. "May I ask if your taking it out?"

"No no...I won't be long...alert me when its five minutes till closing." Truth was, he didn't want records of him taking something from the Library that would cause suspicion among the higher ranking members of his court.

--------------------

Now he knew why his father had handwritten everything, he mostly kept everything that was outdated updated every few months with things newly recurring...and as the keeper said it was probably for the Prince, because his grandfather's writing was also kept in these pages.

_'Where is it!! I must get to it right away!!' _The Prince urged himself on...'Further, he had to have written it recently.'

Oh yes it was recent all right, actually it was the last thing his father had placed amidst the many pages of importance...he read.

'Duly importance in the matters of Prince Aikka and Percephanie's betrothal, let it be known the woman in question has a twin sister, so the markings among them are most valuable, ones which should not be taken lightly...'

"Taken lightly of what?" Prince Aikka asked himself quietly reading on.

'...in the events of a treachery the markins should be scorned to forever hold the deed which has been done, showing signs to anyone of a traitor amongst...'

"Just get on with it..." Aikka's temper flared, skipping many lines until he found what he was looking for..

'Percephanie, daughter of Etahn of the great counsil elite, has the following markings...the buzz of the bee on her left foot, crow of the bird on her ankle, and upon her shoulder...'

"The bloom of a flower..." Aikka moaned into his hands desperately trying to pull down his rage...when all of a sudden a hand touched the back of his neck. "5 minutes..."

"No need..." Aikka said giving back the book, a look of pure anger on his face. "I have found what I so desired."

"I have enjoyed your company, visit again when you have the time." The keeper said, holding the book firmly in his hands...'Odd, this is the same exact book I gave to Panneth ealier...and it seems they both have stopped on the same page.'

-----------------------

He saw her in amongst the trees, standing by herself, with no one around, he indeed wanted to confront Percephanie...but he just wasn't able to...for one thing, he was afraid of his own feelings, and for another, he wanted to catch her in the act...the only thing he could do was at least walk over and say hi..

"Percephanie..."

"Oh...hello Prince, I heard you wanted to see me?" The look in her eyes told him, she had already known what he had been going to say, well that was obvious of course, but yet his anger began to flare up inside him, he held it back...or at least tried to.

"I didn't mean to make you feel,unloved...because ..." It was hard finding the right words. "I love you with all my heart, don't ever think I loathe you." It was then Aikka did something Percephanie never thought he would do..he kissed her gently on the lips, holding her close as if she might float away.

"Prince I..." Percephanie wanted to tell him of what she had done, however time did not allow her to as a big giant explosion erupted from a far distance...making the whole earth shiver with fear. Expecting it to be the worst he quickly jumped into a tree to see what it was.

"Oh nooo..." Aikka shouted

"What is it?" Percephanie shouted as more explosions were heard throughout the city.

"Its the Krogs, they are finally attacking us..!!" Aikka jumped down from the tree and landed by Percephanie "What should we do?" she asked

"Run!!!" he told her. "No stay with me, we've got to warn the entire kingdom...if we hurry we might get everyone out safely."

_'Father...!! There is something you aught to know!!'_ Aikka went into mental contact...as he knew his father was a very heavy sleeper.

_'Son, you told me-what is that noise?'_

_'Krog tridents..'_

_'Well they picked a fine time to invade us...why can't anything happen when the worlds awake?'_ his father said, coming to a stop right out his window seeing what harm the General had done already. _'Prince you've got to help get everyone away..'_

_'I'm going to every room as we speak...let us hope they don't stay here for long.'_

_'I seriously doubt they'll leave...they want revenge, Kross will do anything to get what he wants.'_

Aikka knew his father was right, and he knew there was no time to try and get everyone out one by one, and he also had a strange idea he would be captured, if found, Molly would be in the same predicament, he just hoped she had already left.

---------------

No Molly hadn't left, she had just finished packing when the explosions started to go off, it set her on high

alert, jumping up from the bed Molly quickly went to the window..her eyes went as big as saucers when she saw what made the annoying booms.

"The Krogs...but why?" Molly didn't have time to think as a laser beam shot through the window, almost striking Molly's arm, lucky for her it came up to her head just seconds before. "I've got to get out of here." Just then the door opened and she found herself face to face with the most unlikely person imagineable.

"G'dar?" How in the world was he able to fit through her door. "What are you doing here?" yeah great question to be asking a bug...he can't talk back..

"I should be asking you that!" Aikka's voice came from atop G'dar's large form. "I thought you'd left already." She saw Aikka's head, along with Percephanie's...who was looking very weary. "Come on Molly we don't have much time, climb on G'dar's horns." She did as she was told, but it was very hard to do when the hors were..several feet away from eachother.

"G'dar, fly fast, we must reach Panneth and Talme...wherever they may be." His mount gave many small clicky noises and a loud 'Waaahhh" at his masters words, understanding them meanwhile spreading out his wings to fly away, Molly had to hold on to Percephanie's shoulders to keep from being thrown off.

They hadn't gone far when the other two came running in their direction, a look of suprise as they saw what they had for transportation, but both climbed up anyway. "Wouldn't a mailbird be faster?" Talme asked.

"G'dar is the fastest among beetles, he's beaten Slighshade in many races, so the answer is no."

"Where are we going?" Panneth asked as they were flown down the steps towards the main hall. "First order of business is to get Molly home.." he said.

"I don't think that's gonna happen mate." Talme said, a look of deep amusement on his face. "Look there."

Aikka glanced at what Talme was pointing to...one of the Krogs ships had just blasted the transporter, he watched as it crumbled into tiny peices.

"Well..." Molly announced when everyone else was silent "I guess stalling saved my life.."

"What do you mean?" Percephanie asked, Molly glanced at Aikka who shook his head...so he hadn't told her yet. "I didn't want to make you feel like I was getting in the way so...I was gonna leave tonight..."

Percephanie just looked at her, a slight fear her eyes, Molly wondered what questions she had in her mind...but that would have to wait as Aikka made G'dar swerve into some large bushes when an overhead Krog ship passed by.

"Unless we want to be spotted, I suggest we split up." Aikka told the group.

"Split up...but that would make it easier for us to catch.."

"Not as easy as if we were together." Aikka told Panneth who just sighed angrily "Listen, this is the only way." In the end they all agreed, each going off into separate directions, Aikka took G'dar somewhere more quieter, where he hadn't seen any Krogs.

"G'dar, this is important, now you must fly, fly away to somewhere safe, I beleive Daal would be the best place for you."

"Waaaaah" G'dar screamed and nudged Aikka's tiny form, Aikka patted his pet gently on the head, meanwhile he silently cried, hoping he would make it there and not be shot down, Aikka watched as G'dar flew off into the moonlight..


	10. Chapter 10

_'Why now? Of all times why did they have to pick today to ambush the Nourasian city?' _Molly thought as she had been sneaking under several bushes to try and get away from the tridents searchlights. it had been a twenty minute run and still no Krog had found her yet, but how long until the game was up?

Somewhere in the distance she heard a scream, guessing it wasn't safe to just run out into the open to find the hurt Nourasian, Molly squeezed her way through, trying her hardest not to make the bushes move or any sticks break, finally she reached a clearing, to where she found who she sought.

Percephanie was holding her ankle, and right above her head a Krog had been standing there with the knife above his head, Molly believed it was a bit unusual for an enemy not to mention a Krog to be just standing there waiting for something to happen, however she soon found out why, a part of her heel had been lodged into his stomach, and he was doing his best to get it out.

What to do, what to do...so many options Molly had in this sort of predicament, but she chose to jump up and squeeze the Krogs' wrist until he finally let go of the knife, one reason was because he must have been a juvenile, because Krogs were at least 8 feet tall, the one Molly was battling was only 4 feet...at the moment.

After the Knife was lost somewhere in the large grassy plantation the Krog hoped to his feet and ran in the other direction.

"Scaredy cat!" she called after him. "Percephanie...can you stand?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid walking will only worsen my injury."

"Then I'll carry you on my back." Molly said lowering herself on the ground so Percephanie could climb on.

"That's very kind of you...but..."

"Hey, just get on! I don't mind really." Molly said, after a few seconds of hesitation she finally broke down and crawled on Molly's back. "Why are you doing this?" she asked

"I'm not going to let Aikka's fiance die...besides if he knew I had just left you there, he'd be more angry at me then he was now."

"The Prince? Angry?" Percephanie said in denial. "A bit hard to picture."

"Yeah well, we're not on the best of terms right now."

"Why so?" She asked with such impudence Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"Pardon my sudden rudeness, but are you so naive about what's been happening over the last few days not to realize the sevarity of the situation?"

"Ok I'll admit I'm not that bright."

"Percephanie, he's furious with me because I gave false accusations regarding you and Talme."

"False? They weren't a lie." Percephanie said which made Molly cough several times

"Tell him that...in the end I just gave up and said you were innocent."

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" Percephanie said in awe.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore.." Molly said, but Percephanie pressed the issue.

"Molly...tell me or this whole conversation will turn into a sparring match, do you really want the Krogs to catch us?" Molly thought about this, she really didn't want to tell her anything, because Molly thought she didn't care, but then Molly knew Percephanie would do something as drastic as raising the alarm so their hiding spot would be no more.

"Fine, I did it because he was severing our friendship, and I could not leave matters in a state of...deep mistrust."

"I'll fix it..you see." Percephanie said with a triumphant smile which Molly utterly hated.

"Bad idea...very bad idea."

"But Molly-"

"Nuh uh...don't drag yourself into this."

"I'm already in it!" Percephanie yelled, Molly was about to retort when she heard a scraping sound from overhead, one of the Krogs had lifted up the bush roots, he could see them clearly, and there was no way they could run. "Great..." Molly said sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay fine, I updated alright!!!  
Gah, sometimes reviewers can be pushy, rude and abnoxious...I was working on this story then I got a review from somebody...which clocked my nerves...naught gonna say names, everyone can read the review section, ah well...getting over that...(Why do I even bother with this anyway?)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned OSR, THE ENDING WOULD BE BETTER!!! (Not saying I didn't like the ending, but I am working on it 'The Way It Should Be' Which is one of the reasons this story has been delayed.)  
Gabble...why do I write such nonsense!!!

**OSR Property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel:** Better him then me!

**Other thoughts:** I think I wanna cheeseburger complete with brocolli and tarter sauce...yummy!! (Barf)

With no chance of escaping the only choice left was to scream and hope someone would come and rescue them, however that plan failed miserably as the lone Krog swooped his hand over their bodies squeezing every ounce of breath away.

It was as if someone had kicked her stomach in...for the sheer pressure the Krog forced upon them was so incredibly horrendous, any moment now her and Percephanie would become unconcious...and then who knows what else would befall them.

All was lost...but then the hand that held them firmly loosened its grasp...Molly looked up to see why and was met with an extreme ball of light, so bright, it made those who looked at it long enough to go blind within 6 seconds.

Within those seconds, Molly could feel her limbs, the Krog who held them wasn't paying as much attention as he was before...tactical error, however it was the perfect chance for the two of them to get away...just a few more seconds...

Yes! His hand became soft...Molly bit into it as hard as she could, hearing a painful cry from the Krog above who released them immediately...Molly almost made a dash for it...but a tight hand caught her ankle, instinctly she reached back to kick her attacker...

"Molly, Wait!" Percephanie said, Molly looked behind, startled. "I won't be able to run." She saw the pain in the Nourasians eyes, that horrible look which held terrible pain...as if she was going to die from it, Molly began to tug her forward, placing Percephanie gently (Or as gently as she could ) onto her back, holding her arms in place.

"Better now?" Molly asked, with a bit of hesitation she added. "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"There is no time for sarcasm." Percephanie laughed anyways. "Lets get going before these vampires decide to strike us where we stand." Now it was Molly's turn to laugh...they did indeed look oddly similiar to those blood sucking creatures. (And yet...they wish to shed blood also...isn't that ironic?)

Ducking under large brushes had been anything but fun, however since it was the safest way to go...with no other options Molly took it without the slightest regret...though if only she could have been more quiet...because every single peice of bark that broke off...nailed her somewhere, which hurt like hell...but enduring the pain...she had to get out of this place somehow...and fight off the Krogs any way possible.

For an unknown reason, many of the Krogs had paid no heed to them, Molly was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of trap they constructed or if they were just plain stupid...however her thoughts failed her as she ran past a rather large object which knocked her to the ground.

Molly's first impression, she had tripped over a tree root hidden in the darkness of the forest, they had to be more careful...otherwise this forest would do them in sooner than the Krogs would. Molly got up to stand, quite glad she didn't need to pick Percephanie up when she was still upon her back.

"Molly!" Called a voice...something told her to hide, except the voice found her first...it was Panneth...who had tons of scratches on her face and legs. "We must go this way." She looked towards her sister, who just gave her a wide grin...

"Are you sure about this?" Molly asked, for some reason she still doubted both the twins, she forced herself to keep her mouth shut, it wouldn't do any good. "Because I'm not" Panneth just turned her silver eyes toward her in exasperation, confusion written all over her face. "Come now Molly I know what I'm doing."

They went a bit farther into the forest, Molly felt betrayed by her legs which were tripping over everything she could not see...Panneth was more agile...and she was beginning to wonder, Percephanie sensing her thoughts immediately took it upon herself to answer. "We've lived here for so long, its like the back of our hands...and us Nourasians have the ability to see in the dark."

"How-?" Molly asked but was cut across by Percephanie.

"Rock up ahead...jump, now." Molly did as she was told, the back part of her heel hitting the edge of what would have been a large boulder. "See I told ya." Percephanie said as she saw Molly's awe. (Uh...just to make things clear, Nourasians can only detect things when they have the tiara on their heads)

"Heh, next time I go out for a walk I'll make sure to bring you along." Molly joked.

"Why not the Prince...he's got this too you know." Molly felt a bit sheepish when she mentioned Aikka.

"I'm not asking him." Molly said firmly. "I'm asking you." Percephanie was about to respond when she noticed Panneth stop up ahead, in slight confusion, Molly saw it too.

"He said it was this way...why can I not see it?" Panneth said to herself.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Percephanie asked before Molly could even open her mouth.

"I know what I'm doing!" Panneth screeched at her sister, she turned around trying to think of a solution out of this mess when all of a sudden a large Krog hand came out of the shadows, scooping Panneth up like she was soft ice cream. "Then again...maybe not." She squeaked slightly in her captors grip.

Suddenly the Krog spoke up...the voice sounded familiar, but since he was hidden by darkness...Molly was stuck with trying to decifer who he was. "Its been a long time since I've had a decent meal, perhaps when this is over...you'll do just fine." This he told to Panneth..who just gave him a horrified look.

"Hey, calm down." Molly whispered to Percephanie, she had felt her shaking ever since the large creature grabbed Panneth. "Showing fear only makes them stronger." She was not aware that the Krog had taken a few steps toward her, because her eyes were on Percephanie. "I can't help-M-M-Molly!" She screeched aiming her finger above..

Molly knew instinctly what that meant and dodged the other hand which had been aiming for her, the speaker laughed and came out to reveal himself. "If it isn't the tiny insect, you won't escape me this time."

When he emerged from the shadows, Molly gave a slight start, here stood before her Kross...she knew him because of his eyes, truly unique...one gazed before her openly with hatred, while the other, only a mere slit with a red slash across...which must have belonged to a previous injury.

But how had he survived...hadn't the mountainslide of rock wall collapsed upon him, crushing the entire ship? If not, then how in the heck did he escape such a mess?

"Kross!" Molly yelled, her voice more steady than the rest of her. "You have no reason to be here! Go back to your own planet!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Kross said with a meniacle chuckle. "Wasn't it you Prince?" He turned aside, Molly saw Aikka's small form, who was badly beaten behind him. "who told me this only a mere moment ago?" The Prince only nodded, though each could tell he was struggling with every move, someone must have really tried to hurt him.

_'What happened to him?'_ Molly thought to herself.

Aikka's Flashback

"G'dar I hope you reach a safer place then this...I wish you farewell." The Prince said to his mounts form which was already gliding halfway across the sky, for a moment he could not move, Aikka felt as he wasn't there at all, though one thing did bring him back to the present.

It was a scream, and not just any scream, it had been a cry for help...he quickly dashed with ease to a safe spot away to where he had first heard the noise...what he saw made him outright angered.

"Percephanie! Molly! No." This had gone on long enough he took out one of the arrows and held the bow high above his head. "Boom Sakai Narama Saffah!" He uttered aloud, which produced a large beam of light, but as he saw, that did not do much for the two females that he still held tightly...well, he asked for it, another spell, but which one...gah now was not the time for delays. "Boom Sakai Narama Ohberon!"

Which along with Molly's bite seemed to do the trick, and he watched as the two of them ran away from the commotion below, he began to follow, making sure no harm befell them again, that's when he bumped into Panneth and Talme.

"It appears we have all been fortunate enough to elude capture, though if only for a moment." Aikka looked back to see where Molly had gotten to..she wasn't very far away, a bit slow, he saw her trip over a few rocks along the way, Panneth's gaze lingered on his for a moment before finding what had caught his attention. 

"What are you implying?" Panneth asked quickly, while Talme listened for any signs of approaching footsteps, nobody as he could tell as of yet.

Aikka broke his eyes away for just a moment to look at her with eagerness, though Panneth felt it geared more towards anger. "Molly is an outsider, and therefore does not know the ways of the forest." Aikka told her. "Do you recall the whereabouts of the secret passage?"

"I've...heard rumors..." Panneth said, for she had not come upon such a place. "Is it nearby?"

Aikka placed a finger to his temple as to concentrate...for he had not been there since he had left to try and obtain the Ultimate Prize..."Ever hear of Legotees Pass?" Panneth nodded. "What about Gujen Falls?" Panneth knew where that was as well.

"When you find yourself amongst a circle of trees, head west, along the way you'll hear the sound of water, a bit beyond that is where you'll encounter a door...which has been hidden by thick vines...If you do not hear from me within the hour, expect the worst...and farwell."

"I'll do my best." Panneth told him. giving her best to Talme, he wanted to keep an eye on her, but did not leave because he knew Aikka needed him more...tough decision...

"Talme." Aikka called to him. "I must ask you something."

"I know what your going to say my prince, and my answer is yes..." Aikka only gazed upon him, unsure if Talme even knew what he was even thinking, though now his thoughts were yet again interrupted by many footsteps.

"Will we be fighting them...or should we join the others." Talme asked the Prince.

"You have nowhere to run." They heard Kross' voice. "Fighting me will result in immediate death, but if you wish to surrender...there's a slight chance no harm will come to you." Aikka knowing it was best to stop before he got carried away sheathed his sword.

"Prince you are a fool." Kross said, easily hitting him across the body without much force. "And a fool deserves to die."

"But you said-"

"That wasn't meant for you..." Kross said, his eye twinkling with hatred. "You betrayed us! Your only allies...the imperium doesn't take lightly to deceivers such as you!" Kross kept hitting him over and over and over again...until at one point Aikka just lay there on the ground motionless, still alive, but dared not to move.

"We were never your allies." He got kicked in the stomach. "You treated us like we were nothing...!" another kick this time his back. "And we never stood up to you..." well he didn't get hit for that...but Kross gave him a small laugh.

"Until the day you met that Earth brat!" Kross said menacingly. "And decided she was worth more! I should have taken you down while I had the chance back then."

"Except...back then, it would have meant disqualification...Kross, whatever it is you want from us I assure you we do not have...now..." His attempt to rise failed, several times. "Leave us alone! Your kind are not welcomed here." He was given a knock in the face for that.

"What I want is for you to die!!! Or at least suffer my wrath!!" He said coming up to Aikka his face mere inches away. "Do not tempt me to go any further, I know what lies ahead for me if I should kill you here and now..." The prince didn't know what else to do but stare...he thought Kross would have already done him in. "Get him up!" Kross said to one of the lower ranked imperium officers. "Lets go find the rest of them." by them he meant Panneth, Percephanie and Molly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Author's Note 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay that's it...you'll all have to live until I have a bit more inspiration...cause at this point...I'm drained...though one of my other stories is calling to my attention...see ya!!!

Review or I shall glomp you with a hammer...or at the least run around in circles till I fall over dead...then you won't read my stories again... (Won't that be sad?)

Uhhm...wow...that came out of nowhere

DON'T YOU DARE SAY ITS SHORT!!!!! I WORKED SO HARD TO PLEASE YOU!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Has it really been 5 years since I last wrote this story? WOW…I'm sorry! Looking back and reading some of my reviews makes me wonder what mind set I was in. lol.

Here's more of Mistaken. Note that the characters are still on Nourasia and haven't poofed to another location, because that would be weird.

They were still standing there in a somewhat half made circular group, the Krogs surrounding the outside Nourasians and one lone human in the middle. Kross had told them to be still until they had a plan of action to know what to do. It seemed to Molly that Krogs were faster fighters than they were at planning strategies.

Her plan was to escape with everyone else in tow, but to do that she needed not only Aikka's help, but everyone else's as well. And unfortunately, Molly was the last one left who was not as beaten, or hurt as the rest of them. At least not yet.

And another two problems to go along with the first, they had now been tied up so movement was limited and Molly as well as everyone else was not in the right mindset. She wanted to escape but her feelings toward the prince got the better of her so all she did was just stare at the ground thinking. The only thing on her mind was wondering if Aikka was alright, he looked like a beaten up rag doll.

But the more she tried to convince herself to even call out to him or use his name she couldn't. It was too painful to think of him romantically or even a friend when he probably wanted nothing more than to have her out of his sight.

'_Its nice to dream such sweet dreams.'_ She said to herself when she thought of her and Aikka in a romantic situation. _'But I need to step back into the real world.'_

Her gaze tore to Aikka again and she finally decided she needed to ask him something.

"Prince…" She asked hesitantly, his ears perked up and his head turned gazing toward her in question. "Are you alright?"

" I've a few scrapes, bruises…a broken bone or two." He winced at a few of the more tender areas which were now throbbing in pain. "I'm alive-"

"For now." Kross stated, but Aikka as usual ignored him and kept talking. "-and that's all that matters." He held her gaze a little longer before looking away. "Percephanie, has the pain subsided yet?" Percephanie just shook her head.

"_Aikka!"_ Talme's voice rang in his head. _"Your father will want to know about this…"_

"_He's already gotten the message." _Aikka told him._ "Kross has sent someone over there to 'Talk' with them. "The Krog is telling my parents that if they know what's best for them they will do as he says. Leave Nourasia alone if, if I go with them to be their prisoner?"_

"_What about the rest of us? What about your earth friend?"_

"_They're taking all 5 of us?" _He broke mental contact"The Krogs plan to make us their slaves." He got agonizing stares from the rest of the group and he heard Kross give an angry sigh. Out of all things he had forgotten it was the Nourasian mind link.

"Just like the old days." He came down so that his face was level with the Prince's "Except this time there will be no rebelling against me. Either do what I say or I'll kill every last one of your friends." He gazed at Molly and pointed at her. "If you disobey or so much as talk back to me she will go first!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense for his betrothed to go first?" Panneth asked. Suddenly Kross's body moved with speed as he came back up to full height and his ears wiggled back and forth from laughing. He wouldn't stop. "Oh this is too good. Not only is the Prince fooling around with a human but he's got himself a soon to be bride?"

A/N Yes I know another short chapter but at least I updated. And this time it won't be another 5 years before I update again okay? Oh noes Kross now knows that Aikka has a fiancé…what's going to happen next?


End file.
